amor en donde menos lo piensas
by sango chan 030
Summary: inuyasha es un chico malcriado que desprecia a kagome pero su hermano esta profundamente enamorado de ella
1. Chapter 1

AMOR EN DONDE MENOS LO PIENSAS

CAP.1

AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO

DISCLAIMER: NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE SI NO ASU CREADORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

AQUÍ ME TIENEN CON MI NUEVO FIC ESPERO Y LES GUSTE PENSARAN DE DONDE RAYOS SACA TANTAS IDEAS PERO AL LEER FICS TODO EL DIA LA INSPIRACION ME LLEGA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE POR FAVOR COMENTEN.

ES UN A.U

La campana suena dándole inicio a un nuevo día de clases como siempre llego y me encuentro con mi mejor amiga sango siempre con su característica sonrisa

-kagome ya llegaste-

-si estoy algo nerviosa-

-lo sé pero es una apuesta-

-pero…-

-pero nada hicimos una apuesta que si tu le decías tus sentimientos a inuyasha yo se los diría a miroku-

-sí pero…-

-que nada además yo ya cumplí con la apuesta además miroku si me correspondió-

-sí pero él es aparte-

-si lo sé pero tú te entenderás a las consecuencias-

-pero es que también que castigo también es-

-si lo sé no creo que te quieras acostar con naraku-sempai-

-claro que no-

-además sabes que tú eres una de las chicas más perseguidas en la universidad-

-ese no es el punto-

Kagome era una de las mejores estudiantes también era miembro del club de baloncesto futbol y también era la mejor en el dujo de la escuela nadie podía vencerla si no fuera por el engreído de sesshomaru hermano de inuyasha el chico más codiciado de la universidad.

-sango-

-no kagome tienes que cumplir-

-está bien-

La joven se dirigió a su salón donde ya se encontraba el joven si era muy atractivo y muchas chicas lo seguían pero esta vez estaba dispuesta a confesarle sus sentimientos.

-inuyasha puedo hablar contigo-

-claro-

La chica se sentó al lado del chico

-que quieres decirme-

-la verdad es que…tu…me…gustas…-

-hm-

-y quería saber si yo tengo una oportunidad contigo-kagome se sonrojo al declararse.

-pues solo quiero decirte que no la tienes-

-¿Qué?-

-sí que tú nunca podrás salir conmigo-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque tú eres una rara-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-si eres una rara la única que me gusta es kikyo-

-eres un maldito con no bastaba-

-¡la verdad no sé cómo a mi hermano le gustas!-

-¡deja de decir estupideces!-

Entonces kagome le dio una cachetada el joven se enojo tanto que la tomo del brazo y la lanzo contra los pupitres en ese momento haba entrando sesshomaru y vio como la chica estaba tirada en el piso todos veían y le reclamaban

-eres un idiota-le decía koga

-bueno es mi problema-

-si lo sé pero como se te ocurre golpear a una chica-

-ese es mi problema-

-eres un estúpido-decía áyame muy molesta acercándose a su novio koga

Sesshomaru se acerco y la ayudo a levantarse

-¿estás bien?-

-si-dijo kagome tomando su mano pero cuando se levanto cayó en los brazos de sesshomaru ya que su tobillo se le había torcido.

-no estás bien-

-ya me di cuenta-

-serás tonta-

-es que no me di cuenta cuando me lo torcieron-

-bueno tienes que ir a la enfermería-

-como puedo caminar genio-

-yo te voy a llevar-

-está bien-

Dicho esto sesshomaru cargo a kagome en forma nupcial

-inuyasha estas te las veras con mi padre-

-tú dices algo y…-

-y que me vas a golpear creerme no te tengo nada de miedo idiota- y así sesshomaru se llevo a la enfermería en el camino las chicas miraban con desprecio a kagome ya que sesshomaru la llevaba en sus brazos.

-creo que me están viendo demasiado-

-si lo sé sobre todos esas chicas que andan detrás de mi-

-si-

Una vez en la enfermería…

BNO AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPITULO ESPERO Y LES GUSTE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS BESOS: D


	2. Chapter 2

AMOR EN DONDE MENOS LO PIENSAS

CAP.2

LA ENFERMERIA

DISCLAIMER: NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE SI NO ASU CREADORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

EME AQUUI CON OTRO CAP. REALMENTE LEER FICS ME TRAE MUCHA INSPIRACION ESPERO Y LES GUSTE.

Cuando los dos llegaron a la enfermería sesshomaru sentó a kagome en una camilla y de pronto entro una señora ya de edad avanzada pero aun así ejercía su oficio a la perfección

-vaya que raro que kagome-chan este aquí-

-jajá si verdad-

-bueno dime que te pasó-

-me torcí el tobillo-

-vaya-la anciana comenzó a revisarle el tobillo el cual lo tenía un poco inflamado, después de un gabinete saco unas vendas y una pomada, comenzó a untar aquella pomada verde y después de que termino vendo su tobillo.

-bueno ya esta sesshomaru por favor podrías llevarla a sus clases-

-pero si ya estoy bien-kagome se puso de pie pero cuando toco el piso le dolió el tobillo y volvió a caer esta cerró los ojos esperando el golpe el cual nunca llego, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que el chico la sujetaba de la cintura.

-eres tonta-

-perdon… pero gracias-

-bueno sesshomaru ya la puedes llevar a sus clases-

-claro-y la volvió a cargar

-a se me olvidaba dentro de 2 días ya estarás bien pero por lo mientras nada de entrenamientos-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-que nada de entrenamientos si no quieres lastimarte más-

-está bien-a la chica no le gustaba faltar a sus entrenamientos ya que pronto serian los juegos.

Los dos salieron de la enfermería y como cuando se dirigían a esta todas las chicas miraban con desprecio a la joven

-realmente me odian-

-si lo sé-y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-y todo por tu culpa-

-mi culpa-

-si tuya-

-no es mi culpa que te hayas torcido el tobillo-

-he que me lo torcieran-

-bueno y a todo esto, porque mi hermano te lastimo-

-por que le confesé mis sentimientos-

-hm bueno ya llegamos a tu salón-

-gracias-

Pero cuando sesshomaru abrió la puerta a kagome se le rompió el corazón al ver a inuyasha besarse con kikyo y comenzó a llorar.

-sesshomaru me podrías sacar de aquí-

-está bien-

Asi salieron de la escuela kagome seguía llorando hasta que sesshomaru…

BNO AQUÍ EL CAP.2 ESPERO Y LES GUSTE SI SE QUE ES ALGO CORTO PERO EL MAS LARGO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS BESOS: D


	3. Chapter 3

AMOR EN DONDE MENOS LO PIENSAS

CAP.3

SORPRESA

DISCLAIMER: NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE SI NO ASU CREADORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

HEME AQUÍ VAYA REALMENTE ME SORPRENDO DE DONDE RAYOS SACO TANTA INSPIRACION PARA PODER SUBIR DOS CAPITULOS PERO BUENO ESE NO ES EL PUNTO LOS DEJO LEER

Sesshomaru saco a kagome de la escuela sabía muy bien que a ella le dolió mucho ver esa escena solo vio como sus hermosos ojos marrones estaban apagados y que aquella sonrisa que siempre estaba en su rostro se había esfumado.

-porque no les gusto, tan fea soy-

-claro que no solamente que él no sabe apreciar las cosas cuando las tiene enfrente-

-pero por que todos la prefieren a ella-

-claro que no todos-

-claro que si-

-que yo no cuento-dijo in poco indignado

-se que tu también te irías con ella-

-claro que no-

-seguro-

-claro-

-está bien por eso te quiero-

-yo también-pero sesshomaru sentía algo más que eso-"si supieras que realmente te amo"-

-bueno ya que no quiero verlo por el día de hoy podemos salir a algún lado—

-ah está bien solo porque me lo pides, ¿A dónde quieres ir?-

-podemos ir al cine-

-está bien-el sonrió al ver como la chica volvía a sonreír y sus ojos marrones tenían ese hermoso brillo de siempre, fueron al cine y entraron a ver una película de comedia, los dos no pararon de reír y cuando salieron para su mala suerte ahí estaban kikyo e inuyasha tomados de la mano

-oh pero miren a quien tenemos aquí-

-deja de molestar inuyasha-

-no puedo creer que estés con esta-

Kagome perdió la paciencia al escuchar como la llamaba-"esta" tiene su nombre-

-enserio no creía que tuvieras las agallas para responderme-

-cállate ya inuyasha o si no el castigo de mi padre será peor-

-no me importa, lo hago por tu bien no quiero que le hables a ese tipo de perras-

Kagome le soltó una cachetada(N/A: recordemos que kagome es la mejor del dojo de la universidad)

-a mi me hablas con respeto no creo que me puedas vencer idiota y a la que le deberías de decir perra es a la estúpida que esta a tu lado-

-no le faltes al respeto a kikyo idiota-

-por qué no si a ella le encanta revolcarse con naraku-sempai-

-cuida tus palabras idiota o si no…-

-o si no que inuyasha-

-tú no te metas sesshomaru-

-me meto porque quiero-

Kikyo le iba a dar una cachetada a sesshomaru pero kagome le tomo la mano a kikyo y ella fue la que la golpeo tirándola al suelo.

-no intentes estupideces no sabes con quien estas tratando-

Inuyasha ayudo a kikyo a levantarse y miro a sesshomaru este le hizo recordar lo que le esperaba en casa al haber lastimado a kagome.

-bueno al rato nos vemos junto a nuestro padre-

Inuyasha y kikyo se fueron muy enfadados

-vámonos kagome-

-claro-pero esta dio un paso y sintió como le dolía el tobillo

-hay eres tonta-

-perdón-sesshomaru la volvió a cargar y la subió a su auto

-bueno te llevare a tu casa-

-está bien-

Cuando llegaron a casa de kagome sesshomaru bajo primero y la volvió a cargar pero no contaba con que kagome pasara sus manos detrás de su cuello y lo besara, sesshomaru le correspondió aquel beso que tanto había anhelado se separaron por que les comenzó a faltar el aire

-¿Por qué lo hiciste kagome?-

-lo sabia te gustaría que ella te besara-

-claro que no pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-porque…-

-¿Qué?-

-¡porque me gustas!-

Sesshomaru solo se sorprendió nunca espero que ella le digiera eso

-entonces por qué le dijiste a mi hermano que te gustaba-

-por que se que no tengo ninguna oportunidad contigo-kagome escondió su rostro en el pecho de este.

-por qué dices eso-

-por que se que a ti te gusta kagura-

-jajaja si que eres tonta-

-no me digas así-

-bueno pero como puedes imaginar tal cosa-

-bueno a mi me contaron que…-kagome no pudo terminar de hablar por que sesshomaru la tomo del mentón y la volvió a besar

-la única que me gusta eres tú-

-pero…-

-pero nada, yo solo no te lo dije por miedo a que tú no me correspondieras-

-era lo mismo que yo pensaba-

-pero bueno tengo que dejarte en tu casa porque si no tú mama que ya nos vio me mata-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-si ahí está tu mama-

Kagome volteo y si ahí estaba su madre mirándolos

-bueno vamos-

-claro-kagome se encontraba con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas

-bueno señora donde puedo dejar a kagome-(N/A: recuerden todavía la estaba cargando)

-en el sillón-

Sesshomaru entro a su casa y la sentó en el sillón

-bueno me voy te veo mañana-y le dio un beso en los labios

-te acompaño a la salida-

Y así sesshomaru salió de la sala junto a su madre dejando a una kagome muy sonrojada

-que es usted de mi hija-

-algo así como su novio-

-que bueno espero la haga muy feliz-

-claro que lo hare que pase buenas noches-

-igualmente-

Sesshomaru se fue de su casa, kagome sintió vergüenza al ver como su madre la comenzaba a interrogar sobre el ella solo podía pensar en cómo se dio todo eso.

BNO AQUÍ EL CAP.3 ESPERO Y LES GUSTE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS BESOS: D


	4. Chapter 4

AMOR EN DONDE MENOS LO PIENSAS

CAP.4

TODO PINTA COLOR DE ROSA

DISCLAIMER: NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE SI NO ASU CREADORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

HEME AQUÍ DE NUEVO MI HERMANO ES UN ENVIDIOSO Y OSO PONERLE CONTRASEÑA A LA PC REALMENTE UN DIA DE ESTOS LO MATARE PERO ESE NO ES EL PUNTO ESPERO Y LES GUSTE MI FIC Y LES AVISO QUE SUBIRE UN PEQUEÑO ONE-SHOT EN NAVIDAD BNO SIN MAS PREAMBULOS LOS DEJO LEER.

Cuando termino el interrogatorio de su madre subió a su habitación se ducho y se metió a dormir ya que mañana tenía que llegar muy temprano para avisar en el dojo y en el equipo de básquetbol que no podría asistir a las practicas debido a su lesión. Salió de la ducha se puso su pijama y se acostó a dormir durmió tan plácidamente que ignoro la alarma, su madre al ver que no bajaba subió a su habitación y la encontró tan plácidamente dormida que se le haría muy horrible despertarla pero sabía que si no hacia perdería sus clases así que se adentro y con un suave movimiento la chica despertó.

-buenos días dormilona se te hace tarde-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-sí, son 20 para las 8-

-mama por qué no me despertaste antes tengo que volar para llegar a tiempo-

-bueno apúrate si no quieres que se te haga más tarde-

Salto de la cama y se ducho, se coloco su uniforme que consistía en una falda azul marino tableada arriba de las rodillas una blusa blanca y un suéter negro con el escudo de la universidad unas calcetas largas y sus zapatos negros se cepillo el cabello y se lo dejo suelto se maquillo un poco tomo su mochila dinero y salió hacia la escuela.

-aduras penas voy a llegar, ahh pero era un sueño realmente lindo como para despertarme-

Llego a la escuela y se dirigió hacia el dojo, y efectivamente ahí se encontraba koga, inuyasha, kikyo y sesshomaru, entro y se dirigió hacia su sensei

-sensei no podre asistir hoy a las prácticas porque me "torcí" el tobillo-

-está bien pero cuando vas a empezar con las practicas-

-mañana-

-está bien-la chica miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de que solo faltaban 10 minutos para que comenzaran las clases así que salió corriendo del dojo y se dirigió a las canchas de basquetbol ahí estaba todo el equipo que eran áyame sango miroku naraku y kagura.

-lo siento chicos hoy no podre estar en la práctica porque me torcí el tobillo-

-y cuando vas a poder practicar-dijo sango un poco preocupada

-mañana-

-está bien-

Kagome volvió a mirar su reloj y se dio cuenta de que las clases ya estaban por comenzar así que corrió hacia su salón, corrió y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y para su buena suerte entro solo unos segundos antes que su profesor de química, las clases transcurrieron sin ningún contratiempo hasta el descanso salió y se encontró con sango.

-sango-

-ah qué bueno que te encuentro kagome, sesshomaru me mando a buscarte-

-si-

-si dijo que tienes que ir al dojo-

-claro-

Kagome bajo hasta el dojo y ahí estaban todos reunidos

-bueno como saben se acercan las competencias y solo puedo mandar a dos de ustedes así que mañana combatirán para saber quienes irán-

-claro-dijeron todos al unisonó todos estaban saliendo, kagome estaba hablando con koga cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda, este al ver quien era se despidió de su amiga y se fue directo a donde estaba áyame que ya lo esperaba afuera.

-ya no me dices hola verdad-

-lo siento es que fue una mañana bastante ajetreada-

-¿Por qué?-

-desperté tarde por tu culpa-

-porque mi culpa-

-estaba soñando contigo, tonto-

-hm y que soñabas-

-nada que te quiera contar-

-eres mala-

-si como no-

-realmente quieres que te calle verdad-

-quiero ver que lo hagas-sesshomaru la tomo por la cintura y la beso haciendo que la chica pasara sus manos por detrás de su cuello

-hm así que ese es mi castigo por no guardar silencio-

-si-

-entonces quiero que me castigues-

-como órdenes-

Así se estuvieron besando unos diez minutos hasta que el timbre que anunciaba el término de las clases sonó, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta de que kagura los estaba observando.

-"maldita, pero ella no se quedara con el de eso me encargo yo"-

Las clases comenzaron, él tiempo transcurrió tan rápido pero cuando estaba por salir kikyo y kagura se encontraban enfrente de ella.

-mas te vale que tu relación con sesshomaru se acabe porque si no-

-porque sino que-

-te voy a dar una paliza que ni tú te vas a reconocer-

-ja tu golpearme a mi no me hagas reír-

-no te voy a hacer reír, te are sangrar-

-ja no enserio ya déjate de bromas y déjame salir mi amor me está esperando-

-cállate idiota-kagura estaba a punto de golpearla pero kagome le tomo la mano hice la comenzó a torcer.

-mas te vale que te dejes de jueguitos idiotas porque ni tu ni esa idiota me dan miedo-y le propino una cachetada a kagura haciéndola caer haciendo que kikyo fuera a ayudarla.

-maldita estas me las pagas kagome-

Kagome salió y si era cierto sesshomaru la estaba esperando.

-hasta que por fin llegas-

-tuve un contratiempo-

-como que-

-una de tus idiotas que te siguen me amenazo-

-así-

-si-

-y tienes miedo-

-miedo ja me insultas-

-lo sé ¿Quién era?-

-kagura-

-ah ella me ha estado siguiendo desde que entramos a la universidad-

-hm-

-ya te enojaste-

-si-e hizo un puchero

-no te enojes o quieres que te ponga feliz de nuevo-

-no lo vas a hacer estoy muy enfadada-

-ha te voy a volver a castigar he (N/A: castigame a mi no a ella w)-

-bueno puede que eso baje mi enojo-

-hm tendré que averiguarlo-y así comenzaron a besarse de nuevo cuando de pronto kagura los vio y se enfureció tanto que se abalanzo contra kagome tirándola al piso, kagome se enfureció y le dio un buen puñetazo que hizo que kagura terminara unos metro lejos de ella.

-¡eres una maldita higurashi!-

Kagome solo tomo a sesshomaru de la mano y salieron de la universidad dejando a kagura con el rector que lo había visto todo.

Sesshomaru kagome ya que vio que le empezaba a doler de nuevo el tobillo

-estás segura de que mañana ya podrás practicar-

-si-sesshomaru la subió a su auto y la llevo a su casa la saco de su auto y la llevo a la puerta de su casa le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-mañana te veo adiós-

-adiós-

Y entro a su casa y vio a su madre en la cocina la ayudo a preparar la cena como y se fue a su habitación a duchar salió y se acostó a dormir.

EA AQUÍ EL CAP.4 ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS NOS LEEMOS PRONTO BESOS: D


	5. Chapter 5

AMOR EN DONDE MENOS LO PIENSAS

CAP.5

CELOS

DISCLAIMER: NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE SI NO ASU CREADORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

POR FIN ACTUALIZE PERDON SI DEMORE (BUENO NO FUE MUCHO LO QUE TARDE PERO AUN ASI) MI ENVIDIOSO HERMANO NO LE QUITABA LA CONTRASEÑA Y LO TUBE QUE CHANTAJEAR MUAAJAJAJAJAJA Y TAMBIEN PASE POR UNA CRISIS DE INSPIRACION PERO BUENO YA ESTA AQUÍ EL CAP. 5 TAMBIEN LES AVISO QUE EMPEZARE DENTRO DE POCO CON UN NUEVO FIC ESPERO Y LES GUSTE Y TAMBIEN SUBIRE UN ONE-SHOT EN NAVIDAD.

Después de aquel enfrentamiento con kagura el rector la suspendió dos días ya que sabía que no era la primera vez que lo hacía y mas por que el motivo siempre era el mismo.

Kagome se despertó temprano se puso su uniforme y guardo sus uniformes para las practicas en una mochila más pequeña y llevaba su bolso.

-ya me voy regreso en la tarde-

-claro ve con cuidado-

-si-

Kagome salió de su casa y se dirigió a la escuela cuando llego se fue directamente al dojo ya que serian las pruebas para ver quien iba a las competencias, llego se fue a cambiar cuando salió se dio cuenta de que ahí estaban kikyo, inuyasha, sesshomaru y koga, su sensei todavía no llegaba así que se dirigió con koga para ver que tal iba su relación con áyame.

-hola koga-

-hola kagome ¿como estas?-

-bien y tu –

-también-

-bueno y como va todo con áyame-

-de maravilla es muy tierna-

-que bueno pensé que te tendría bien sometido-

-bueno… un poquito-

-era de esperarse siempre quiso salir contigo-

-jeje bueno yo también quería salir con ella-

-a que chistoso y ni imaginarme que andabas detrás de mi-

-bueno eso queda en el pasado-

-hay que profundo sonó eso jajajaja-

-bueno y lo tuyo con el tempano de hielo-

-oye-

-bueno y lo tuyo con sesshomaru-

-pues según yo bien-

-bueno espero y siga así-

De pronto entro su sensei.

-bueno empecemos con los combates primero inuyasha y koga-

Los dos mencionados se pararon sobre el tatami y comenzaron a luchar y el derrotado fue nada más y nada menos que koga, inuyasha se paro triunfante

-nadie me puede vencer-

-bueno déjese de andar de engreído bueno los siguientes kagome e inuyasha-

-está bien-

-ha pan comido si logre que torcieras un tobillo será más fácil vencerte de lo que pensé-

-de eso no estés muy seguro-

Los dos comenzaron a luchar después de 15 minutos kagome aprovecho e hizo caer a inuyasha y después vencerlo no se hizo muy difícil

-creo que perdiste-su sarcasmo era más que evidente

-ha te deje ganar-

-si como no-

-bueno ya dejen de pelearse siguientes sesshomaru y tú de nuevo inuyasha de aquí sacare a quien irá a las competencias-

-claro-

-bueno comencemos-

Ambos hermano luchar pero no por mucho porque inuyasha cayo a los 5 minutos

-a no duras ni para poder divertirme-

-cállate-

-bueno ya las ultimas kagome y kikyo-

-está bien-

Kagome no era conocida como la invencible ya que kikyo también cayó a los 5 minutos.

-rayos que no puedes dar pelea-

-cállate-

-bueno veamos quien es más fuerte si sesshomaru o tu kagome-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-si lucharan-

-pero…-

-que me tienes miedo amor-

-claro que no-kagome se veía decidida

Los dos lucharon ya había pasado media hora y ninguno caía ni lo harían hasta que sesshomaru la tiro y por fin todo acabo

-vaya tú si das pelea-

-claro no te dejaría ganar tan fácil-

-si lo sé-

-bueno ya levántense-

-claro sensei-kagome estaba sonrojada

-bueno está claro los dos irán a las competencias-

-está bien-

-ya se pueden retirar-

-si-todos salieron del dojo para poder tomar el descanso ya que el tiempo se les pasó tiempo volando,

-te veo en la salida amor-

-si-

Kagome le intrigaba un poco ya que sesshomaru nunca se iba a si sin decirle nada pero pensó que tenía algo importante que hacer hasta que sango llego a decirle

-amiga ya viste a sesshomaru-

-si porque-

-que no te molesta lo que está haciendo-

-porque-

-voltea-

Kagome vio que una joven estaba abrazada de sesshomaru está solo se volteo y camino asía la salida bastante enojada.

-"soy una idiota como pude creerle a él también ha al parecer en esto del amor soy un autentico fracaso"-

La chica se fue a su casa llego y se dio cuenta de que su madre su abuelo y su hermano se encontraban de viaje así que no regresarían en una semana

-bueno creo que estaré sola un buen rato-

Kagome se ducho, se fue a la cocina preparo una comida simple y se fue a dormir eran apenas las 6 de la tarde pero siempre acostumbraba a ayudar a su madre así que un descansó no le haría mal, el tiempo paso volando cuando de pronto su celular la despertó

-hola-

-hola amor-

-cállate no quiero hablar contigo-

-¿Por qué que hice?-

-a y todavía lo preguntas que sínico-

-pero realmente no se que hice-

-si como no-

-pero si es la verdad-

-sabes que mejor vete con tu amiguita-

-*amiguita*-

-si *amiguita* haber que haces-

-ya se dé quien me hablas-

-ah al fin adiós-

-espera-

-que quieres-

-estas celosas-

-yo celosa no como crees-

-que sarcástica-

-bueno-

-ya ella es una ex novia que se entero de que salía contigo y por eso lo hizo-

-si como no ya me voy mi mama no está y tengo hambre (N/A: jajajaja que por que puse eso bueno ya)

-espera no te enojes-

-no estoy enojada-

-que si-

-que no-

-que si-

-que no y ya cállate-

-que si, eres muy celosa-

-y si lo soy no te importa-

-claro que si-

-que no-

-que si-

-que no-

-que si y aparte de celosa necia-

-ahora soy una necia-

-si-

-que malo pero no te dijo nada porque yo si te quiero-

-nada más que quieres-

-si-

-yo que te dijo que te amo y tú qué me quieres-

-si-

-entonces me voy con mi ex para ver si ella si me ama-

-vete-

-ahora no-

-no ahora vete, ya que se me había pasado el enojo-

-ah pero que irreverente-

-ves como te voy a decir que te amo si me dices esas cosas-

-ahora soy yo el malo-

-si-

-bueno-

-te amo-

-al fin-

-ahora para que se te quite nada mas te quiero-

-ah que mala-

-bueno así soy-

-ja te amo-

-yo también-

-a que bueno escucharte decir eso-

-eres raro-

-raro yo-

-si-

-pero si la rara eres tú-

-¿Por qué?-

-escuche que alguien lo dijo-

-ya sé quien-

-si ya no dejas su estúpido nombre porque con lo enojado que estoy, ya quiero que venga mi padre-

-que no le has dicho-

-no ha estado-

-ohm-

-¿tienes sueño?-

-si-

-bueno pues ve a dormir-

-no quiero-

-que vallas-

-ven y oblígame-

-ah no me retes porque soy capaz de ir-

-no te creo-

-segura-

-segurísima-

-entonces me veras en media hora haya-

-está bien no te tardes-

-claro-

-bueno ahorita te veo-

-si-

Colgó el teléfono y justo como lo dijo sesshomaru estaba parado enfrente de su casa.

-hola amor-

-hola-

-enserio no pensé que vendrías-

-pues ya vez uno que no tiene nada que hacer-

-ja bueno pasa-

BUAJAJAJAJA LOS DEJO AQUÍ DIJANME QUE QUIEREN QUE PASE QUE SE QUEDEN DORMIDITOS O UN LEMON COMENTEN PARA PODER SABER Y ME DISCULPÓ SI NO ACTULIZE PRONTO PERO SABEN QUE DENTRO DE POCO SUBIRE OTRO FIC Y EL ONE-SHOT EN NAVIDAD BESOS: D


	6. Chapter 6

AMOR EN DONDE MENOS LO IMAGINAS

CAP.6

UNA NOCHE Y MUCHAS MÁS

HM PERDON SI TARDE PERO TENGO QUE SUBIR TAMBIEN MI OTRO FIC JEJE ADEMAS TAMBIEN LO SUBI A UNA PAGINA DE FACEBOOK PERO AQUÍ EL LEMON QUE ALGUNAS PIDIERON AMIS LECTORAS A COMPLACERLAS.

DISCLAIMER: NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE SI NO ASU CREADORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

Sesshomaru entro a la casa de la joven los dos fueron a la sala para ver una película

-bueno veamos esta-

-pero…-

-¿Qué acaso la gran kagome tiene miedo?-

-no-

Comenzaron a ver la película pero a kagome le realmente le asustaba no sabía ni por qué había accedido sesshomaru se dio cuenta de esto y la abrazo.

-no tengas miedo aquí estoy yo-

-je por eso tengo miedo-

-ah que acaso piensas que te voy a hacer algo malo-

-puede ser-

-no me provoques-

-ja mucho miedo-

-se ve que no me crees-

-no-

-bueno…-la tomo por la cintura y la comenzó a besar kagome solo se dejaba llevar, las traviesas manos de sesshomaru comenzaron a quitar la blusa la cual se amarraba por detrás del cuello así dejándola solo con el brassier kagome también por su parte comenzó a quitarle la camisa que llevaba.

-parece que lo tenías planeado-

-algo así-(N/A: pervertida kagome bueno yo bueno las dos)

Sesshomaru siguió besándola bajando por su cuello hasta que se topo con la molesta tela la cual no dejaba seguir bajando

-estás segura de seguir-

-si-

Sesshomaru desabrocho aquella prenda que osaba interponerse en esos momentos, cuándo la prenda cayó al suelo al igual que la blusa y la camisa comenzó a succionar uno de sus senos haciendo gemir a la joven la cual se encontraba recostada en el sofá el comenzó a bajar hasta que otra prenda estorbaba la deslizo haciendo que kagome se sonrojara el volvió a lamber uno de sus senos mientras introducía uno de sus dedos en la intimidad de kagome haciendo que se le escapara un gemido kagome en un fugaz movimiento hizo que sesshomaru quedara bajo ella ,ella le quito el pantalón y con este el bóxer que llevaba dejando al descubierto su miembro erecto (N/A:sonrojada aun no me acostumbro 0/0) kagome lo tomo con las dos manos y comenzó a introducírselo en la boca haciendo que sesshomaru gimiera, kagome lo seguía haciendo con mas frenesí hasta que sintió como su boca se llenaba de una sustancia blanquecía sessomaru tomo a kagome y la tomo de las caderas dejándola boca abajo y así comenzó a penetrarla en esa posición haciendo que kagome gimiera de placer ella enterraba sus uñas en el sofá sesshomaru al escuchar sus gemidos arremetía contra ella aun mas fuerte haciendo la gemir aun mas, los dos llegaron al éxtasis al mismo tiempo liberando sus esencias al mismo tiempo los dos cayeron rendidos en el sofá quedándose profundamente dormidos y abrazados.

PERDON SE QUE ME TARDE PERO ESTA AQUÍ LO HIZE CORTO PERO MEJOR ALGO QUE NADA Y TAMBIEN SE QUEDARON DORMIDITOS JEJE QUIEN NO LO HARIA DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS BESOS: D


	7. Chapter 7

Hola:

Esta es un pequeño aviso ya que borrare todas mis historias ya que me ausentare un rato o puede que cree otro usuario para volverlas a subir ya que he tenido bastantes problemas con este ya que o la cuenta no abre o no me deja actualizar espero y sean pacientes ya que me estoy complicando la vida un poco, les pido una sincera disculpa a los que leen mis historias y pues no queda mas que agradecer su apoyo espero y nos leamos pronto.

Les envía un cordial saludo:

Sango chan 030


End file.
